


like real people do

by kxrapikaz



Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), POV First Person, POV Kurapika, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied trans kurapika, leorio washes krpks hair it is so sweet more news at ten, nothing explicitly stated but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: "The city sprawls out beneath us, splaying itself out in a Pollock painting of neon lights and the fading sound of cars inching along the streets below us, and though the population of Yorknew reaches well into the millions, Leorio’s tender touch still manages to make me feel like it is just the two of us, basking in our own spot beneath the moonlight."In which Kurapika finally, blissfully allows themself to be cared for.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shm00mzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shm00mzz/gifts).



> for freddie, because sad is gross :( <3

Leorio’s hands are warm, large, and calloused, and they feel divine against my scalp as he massages the conditioner into my hair. His touch is the gentlest I have felt in a long while, and I find myself wondering what I did to deserve a presence as calming as his. And though the engagement ring on his left hand occasionally snags at my hair, I am in bliss. The city sprawls out beneath us, splaying itself out in a Pollock painting of neon lights and the fading sound of cars inching along the streets below us, and though the population of Yorknew reaches well into the millions, Leorio’s tender touch  _ still  _ manages to make me feel like it is just the two of us, basking in our own spot beneath the moonlight. 

This comfortable solitude takes me back all the way to the Hunter Exams, and the smallest smile creeps onto my face. “Do you remember Zevil Island?” I ask Leorio, not shifting my head in fear of him moving his hands away. 

“Yeah, why? What’re you thinkin’ about, ‘Pika?” I flush a deep red at the nickname, and before I can stop it, a laugh passes my lips.

“Nothing important. Just remembering the time you washed my hair in the river, that’s all,” I hum in response. I feel his chest relax behind my back, and his hands lower slightly as he lets out a slow sigh. 

“God, that feels… so long ago. Are you sure it was  _ really  _ only five years?” 

“Mmm. A lot’s happened since then, I guess. But it’s done now,” I shrug, lowering my head beneath his hand and pushing up. Leorio laughs, gravelly in his throat, and continues running his fingers past my scalp. He traces swirling patterns in the soap, his blunt fingernails gently scraping across the shell of my ear as he scratches the soft spot beneath the lobe gently; I throw my head back to savour the feeling, my eyes fluttering closed as I push my own body closer against his. The sweet scent of strawberry engulfs us both, and for a fleeting second, I find myself wondering if I am allowed to enjoy this sweetness, to enjoy the scent of artificial fruit and to enjoy the gentle piano that flows in from the radio, to enjoy Leorio’s sturdy touch.

I quickly decide that I am, and I don’t think I want anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAAAAAAA SORRY THIS IS SHORT.....................
> 
> anyways fluff to make up for the awful krpk angst i posted last night LOL !


End file.
